Days: The Next Generation
by dayscrazed
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the kids of DAYS would be like when they were grown up? Young Salem in has been SORASed! Characters on the show now and off-screen come together in a new story just about them! Allie, Claire, Tyler, Parker, Johnny, Joey, Ciara, Theo, and more.(I don't own these characters).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cool breezes rustle through the park, leaves blow into the Horton Town Square, and another year begins at Salem High. Within the blue high school walls, crowds of students gather to chat about their fleeting summer adventures and the upcoming school year.

Among these teenagers are a few kids who've spent their entire lives in Salem, for their parents have established some solid roots in this town. Standing next to her open locker, Claire Brady gossips with her friends. But Allie Horton was her cousin. And Ciara Brady was technically her aunt.

"And then we got ice cream afterwards," Ciara was telling her friends as she flipped her long black hair, "it was really sweet."

"Oh, my gosh, Ciara," Allie said shaking her head, "you and Theo are so cute together."

"I know," she replied shrugging her shoulders as much as she could without letting go of the books she was holding. "So Claire…"

"What?" Claire asked not understanding what Ciara was getting at.

"What about you and Parker? Still going strong?"

"Oooo…" Allie teased.

"Oh, stop it," Claire said rolling her eyes and shoving more things into her new locker. "Yes, we survived the summer. Yes, I am still really into him-"

"And yes, he is still cute as ever," Ciara added. She and Allie laughed. Claire smiled in agreement.

"That too," Claire said. She pulled her backpack up onto her shoulder and adjusted the books in her arms. Straightening out, she noticed the other girls staring into the mass of kids swarming around the hallway.

Allie sighed. "You know, this year, I hope I get a boyfriend so I can be as happy as you guys."

"That's ridiculous, Allie," Claire said, "you don't need a boyfriend to be happy."

"Yeah," Ciara agreed. "But if you really wanted to get a boyfriend, now's the perfect time. It's a new year and there are lots of newly single people."

"Yeah, alright," Allie said sarcastically. "Unfortunately my choices are limited cause it's hard to find a single guy that I'm not somehow related to."

Just as the girls start giggling over the truth of that statement, three boys sprint down the hallway passing a football. The stragglers in the hall dash out of the way so that they don't end up with a football mark on the side of their face. And by the way these guys were throwing, that was a definite possibility.

"Whoa! Up high, man!" one shouts as he gestures and reaches his arms up in preparation for the ball.

"Incoming!" another screamed as he wound up, football clenched in his fists.

As the third ran past he shouted, "Interception!" He jumped up to steal the throw but his friend was too fast for him.

"Nice try. Next time, bro."

He sighed and it was at this point that Parker Jonas noticed his girlfriend standing at her locker. "Hey, Claire," he said before he walked over and pecked her on the cheek. Claire smiled as Parker draped his arm around her.

"Hey, boys!" Ciara said to Claire's boyfriend and her other friends, and cousins, Joey Johnson and Johnny DiMera.

"Whoo!" exclaimed Joey as he walked up to the group standing around Claire's locker. "That throw really jacked up my shoulder."

"Oh, yea right, Joey. This hallway's not the gridiron, chump," said Parker.

"Hey, watch it, buddy," Joey warned. "Johnny ran far to catch that one."

Just then, the DiMera in question raced up from down the hall with the football in his hand. "Sup bro," Allie smiled as her half-brother joined his friends.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" asked Johnny.

"Your sister wants a boyfriend," Ciara declared.

"Ciara!" Allie shouted in response.

"Wait, really?" asked Parker. "Allie, are you crushing on someone?"

"No." Allie adamantly denied.

Johnny passed the ball over to Joey. "Seriously, sis," said Johnny, "if you are, there are not a lot of guys who we aren't related to. So, we could easily figure this out."

The gang laughed. Allie did too. But she wasn't keen on talking about her love life with her brother so she crossed her arms and gave him a look.

Claire came to her defense. "Actually, Johnny, she was just casually saying in general she wants to be happy like Ciara and I are in our relationships."

"I think that's cool," Joey offered. "It's a new year. A good time for exploring new things. You know, meeting new people.

"We all pretty much have hung out together since we were kids," Claire said.

"Yeah, we've pretty much kept within our little group," Ciara agreed.

"Again," Johnny said, "Because we are all related." This made the group chuckle.

"Well, I'm not related to any of you guys," said Parker. "Thankfully," he added looking at his girlfriend who he was still wrapping his arm around.

Johnny rested his elbow on Ciara's shoulder. "So, what, Allie? Are you sick of us?"

"No!" Allie exclaimed. "All I was saying was kinda like what Joey was saying." Joey smiled and nodded. "Maybe I should try to- I don't know- branch out."

"I don't know, it's a pretty small town," Parker countered.

"Yeah, and some of the people around here aren't that friendly," Johnny said.

"Oh please," Ciara said rolling her eyes. "Salem's a nice town. Most people I know."

"What about the people you don't know?" he retorted.

"Like who?"

Johnny looked around. "Ok, that guy." He jutted his chin out toward someone.

His friends followed his gaze and they spotted the boy that Johnny had indicated. As the boy stood up, they realized that the Salemites, indeed did not recognize him. The stranger had slightly overgrown blonde hair and blemish-free white skin. He wore a scowl that was somewhere between anxiety and frustration. They only had a few seconds to examine his face because he turned and knelt back down to his locker.

"Well, you're right, Johnny," Parker said. "We, who have lived in Salem all our lives, do not know that guy."

"Must be a new kid," said Joey.

"The point is," Parker continued. "How do you know he's not friendly?"

"Well," he began to explain. "I saw him earlier over at the entrance door. And I was throwing the football up in the air when I accidentally dropped it."

"As opposed to you dropping it for a reason?" Ciara said sarcastically raising her eyebrows.

As the girls giggled and Joey high-fived Parker, Johnny rolled his eyes. Then he continued, "Anyway, the ball landed right next to that guy's feet. He definitely saw it. He definitely saw it was mine. But did he pick it up and hand it to me? No."

He shook his head and glared in the boy's direction.

"Aw, he is a new kid, Johnny," Allie defended. "He probably was focused on finding his way around, not giving you your ball back."

"Well, if he wanted to make a friend, he could have done the courteous thing. And then maybe I would have shown my new friend how to get around."

"Like he'd want to be friends with you, you dork," Joey teased.

"Maybe he doesn't like football?" suggested Parker.

"I don't know," said Allie. "He looks like he could be a football player."

Ciara whipped her head to look straight at Allie."Wha-? Allie, you think he's cute?"

"I don't know," she replied. "He seems normal and…decent looking."

"She thinks the new kid's cute!" Ciara squealed.

Allie shoved her lightly to quiet her down. Now everyone was staring at the boy, judging for themselves how good-looking he was. "Allie," Claire said. "You should go talk to him."

"Are you crazy? No." Allie protested.

"Why not?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, he's new," added Joey. "He could use a welcome. And we've established that he doesn't like your brother."

"Hey!" Johnny said.

"No way. I'm too nervous," Allie admitted.

"Well, damn. Now I'm curious about this kid," Joey admitted. "I saw his earlier too and he doesn't seem to be talking to anybody."

Claire tilted her head to get a better look at him from across the hall. "Well, maybe someone should at least say 'hello'" she said.

"Why don't you, Claire?" Johnny suggested although half kidding.

"Maybe I will." Claire stepped out of Parker's embrace and made her way over to the boy's locker on the other side of the hall. He was leaning over so he didn't see her a first.

"Excuse me," she started.

This got his attention. He perked his head up to see the girl standing in front of him. As he straightened up, Claire got a good look at him. Allie was right. He was pretty handsome. He nodded at her as if to ask what she wanted.

"Hi," she said.

"Um, hi," he replied. He didn't look like he really wanted to meet new people. The kid casually leaned up against the lockers. When he tilted his head, some of his loose blonde hair fell onto his face.

"Well, I'm Claire. And you look like you're new, so I thought I'd introduce myself," she said sweetly.

"Well, you guessed correct. It's my first day," he said with a slight grin. "I'm Tyler."

"Hi, Tyler. You know, I've lived in Salem for a long time. Actually I was born here."

"Cool," he said simply.

Claire expected that he'd say something about himself, but he didn't. So, she just continued, "Yeah, I moved away with my parents when I was little, but obviously we returned and settled down here."

"Must be an okay town if you wanted to come back."

"It is. Did you just move here?"

"Uh- well- uh," he started. Claire didn't think it was that difficult a question. "Yeah, I just relocated."

"Oh, how come?"

Tyler clenched his teeth. Standing up straight and turning back to his locker, he said, "Look, it was for…personal reasons and …I really don't wanna get into it."

"Oh, okay," Claire said apologetically. "Well, where were you living before?"

"Hey," he said sharply. "Didn't I just say it was personal stuff?" His tone was harsh and it silenced the girl. "Look, Clara-"

"Claire," she corrected.

Tyler raised his eyebrows at her. "_Claire. _I don't mean to be rude. But it's my first day and I should really get going." With that, he grabbed his bookbag, shut his locker loudly and walked past her.

Throughout this entire interaction, the gang had been watching from across the hall. They saw the new kid walk away from Claire as she made her way back to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Parker asked as soon as Claire rejoined them.

"Did you find out anything?" Ciara prodded.

Claire sighed. "Well, his name's Tyler. But that's all I got out of him."

"What a jerk," Johnny stated. "you were talking to him and it looked like he just walked away from you."

She shrugged. "Apparently he didn't want to talk about moving to Salem."

"Maybe he just didn't want to talk," Allie suggested softly.

"Well, there you have it," Parker declared. "We tried making new friends, and widening our circle and it didn't work out."

"I guess us, Salemites, should stick together," Claire surmised.

"Us-family-should stick together," added Allie.

** To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

If Salem High was the number one place that teenagers hung out in this town, then Club TBD is number two. Before school, all the kids got coffee so they could be awake in class. And after school, it served as a general hangout.

Parker, Claire, Ciara and Theo were hanging with the twins.

"You guys want some coffee?" Johnny asked the table.

"Theo doesn't drink coffee," Ciara stated laying down a playing card and then re-examining her hand.

"Yeah, I don't drink coffee," Theo confirmed. He reorganized the cards in his hands.

Johnny raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Okay," he said "Anyone else?" His friends shook their heads.

"Aren't you the little barista?" Parker teased.

Johnny stood to het a drink of his own. "Well, this club is like family. Co-founded by my uncle and my brother-in-law."

As she watched her brother walk over to the bar, Allie pushed her elbow up on the table and leaned against her hand. "And _this _is why I can't find a boyfriend in Salem."

"What about that Tyler guy," Parker suggested. "He's new in town so you clearly aren't related to him."

"As far as you know," Claire said wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Very funny," Allie responded. "But you know how…shy I can get. And if he won't talk to you, there's not a good chance he'd be all that friendly to me."

"Well, we have been pretty set in our little circle," Ciara said not looking up, still invested in her card game.

"That has been established," Parker stated.

"I'm saying," Ciara continued. "Maybe he doesn't want to leave _his_ circle."

"Why would you wanna leave your circle if you're comfy there?" Theo thought out loud.

"The problem is," Parker countered, "it seems like he doesn't have many friends. You know, being new and all. So, if he has a circle it's probably a circle of one."

"You can't have a circle of one," Theo affirmed picking up a card from the deck.

"My point exactly, Theo," Parker said pointing at his friend.

Johnny cradled his mug and sat down next to his sister. "What are we talking about?"

"New kid Tyler," Ciara answered simply.

"We're still on this guy?" Johnny sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"It's just odd," Claire explained. "Usually people are open to making friends and chatting if you're new and don't know anybody. But I was as friendly as ever and he clamped up and walked away."

"Well, Claire," Allie said. "People can attempt to have private lives."

"Not in Salem, Allie," Johnny shook his head. "Not in Salem."

"Privacy is an illusion," Claire declared.

"I agree," Ciara said. "In this digital age, everything is public."

"No, I was saying in Salem," Claire explained. "Cause people are nosy and too close for privacy."

"That pretty much sums it up," Johnny agreed.

Parker sighed and looked over. He sees Ciara and Theo buried in their game. "Luckily, I am not a Brady," he said looking at Claire. "or a Horton, " looking at Allie, "or a DiMera," looking at Johnny. "So, I don't have as much 'cred' in this town as you guys."

"Are you kidding?" Claire stared at her boyfriend.

"Oh no," Allie said sarcastically. "You're just the son of a very popular and well-respected doctor."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah," he said. "And not to mention that you're practically a Kiriakis 'cause your grandmother married the head of the clan."

"Hey, whoa, slow down," Parker stopped with a gesture of his hand. "Victor Kiriakis is my dad's godfather and technically step-father. But I am not by blood, a Kiriakis."

Claire playfully shoved his shoulder. "Oh, come on, Parker. You're close enough to be called family."

"Yeah, man," Johnny added. "family is family. And family is everything. Trust me, I'm a DiMera."

"Don't start, Johnny," Claire warned. He just shrugged. Perhaps it was the bluntness of the conversation, but the whole table started laughing. Even Ciara and Theo had caught on to the exchange and chuckled along.

"Oh God!" Parker exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Claire concerned.

He widened his eyes in disbelief. "Well, speak of the devil." Parker jerked his head in the direction of the bar and the front door of the club. The gang peered over and understood Parker's reaction.

"Hey, Tyler's here," Ciara said slowly as if introducing gossip.

"I wonder what he's doing here," Allie thought aloud.

"Well, this is a coffee house slash club, sis," Johnny reminded her sarcastically. "Just gonna throw this out there, but it is possible that he gets thirsty and wants to buy some coffee."

"Ha. Ha." Allie turned and crossed her arms.

"Allie, maybe you should go talk to him," Claire suggested.

Allie stayed silent and bit her lip nervously. "Uh, I don't know…If you can't…I mean there's no way he'll…"

Claire reached over put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Listen, girl. You were just talking about wanting to be in a relationship. A new year, with new chances, and new people. Well, one is right in front of you."

Parker smiled at Claire and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "I like when you talk like that."

Johnny made a barfing noise and stuck out his tongue.

"Man, get outa here!" Parker threw Johnny a look.

"Maybe we should go, man," he told Parker. "We don't wanna be late for practice."

Parker nodded. He and Johnny stood up. "We'll see you girls later." He and Johnny raised their hands in goodbye and turned to continue out the door.

"Good luck, Allie," Parker called.

"See. Parker thinks you should talk to the new kid," Ciara told Allie.

"But I'm not like you Ciara," explained Allie as she nervously pulled on her clothing. She turned away to avoid eye contact with Claire who was giving her a look. "I'm not really good at talking to people that I don't know that well, and I'm not that- you know- comfortable with."

"Well how are you ever gonna learn?" Ciara asked.

Claire grabbed Allie's shoulder again and turned her around so she could take face to face. "Allie, you can do this. All you have to do is get to know him. Introduce yourself. And help him out with his first week in Salem."

"You think I can talk to him without making a fool of myself?" Allie asked.

"You're hot, girl. Go make a new _friend_." Claire put a spin on that last word, implying an impending 'more than friends.'

Allie gave Claire a look. She replied with a look as well, hers saying, _you know I'm right._

"I hate it when you're right," Allie said sighing. Claire smiled at her success.

Allie took a deep breath and stood up. "Wish me luck," she said hesitantly.

"Good luck," Theo obliged.

Tyler was still sitting at the bar nursing his cup. Allie thought that if she ordered a drink, that would be a natural excuse for her to approach him. She adjusted her blouse and marched over there. Her arms rested on top of the counter in order to get the barista's attention.

"Hey, little Allie-cat!" Tad greeted.

"T!" Allie moaned annoyed.

"I'm just teasing, kid," T said trying to brush it off. But Allie was trying to se if Tyler was looking in her direction or if he had heard any of that. After Allie ordered her drink, T asked, "Want me to put that on your brother's tab?"

Allie was confused. "Johnny has a tab from before?"

"Oh, no. I meant Will," he explained. "Your twin wanted to use his …_special discount…_ too."

"Doesn't Will have free drinks for life?"

"Yup. Not really a tab in the conventional sense," T joked.

Allie smiled. T was a character but he was a great friend to her brother. "No, that's okay. I'll pay," she said. T nodded and went to work behind the counter. Allie sat down and peered to her right. Sure enough, Tyler had been watching the entire exchange. For a moment neither said anything.

Suddenly, Tyler spoke up. "Nice of you to pay."

Allie was glad that he had opened up a conversation. She tried to seem casual. "Ya, well, I don't wanna get my brother in trouble." She smiled and shrugged.

"So what? Does he own the place?"

"No. Actually his husband does." Allie realized that she didn't know Tyler's views and she prayed that that last sentence didn't throw him.

"Cool," he said. Allie breathed a sigh. So far, she liked him.

"I'm Tyler Wilkons," he said.

"Allie Horton."

"Nice to meet you, Allie," he said politely.

"So, you're new to Salem?" she half stated, half asked. "I mean…I've, you know, seen you around school, but you- uh, obviously haven't been there before now." Allie mentally kicked herself. Why was talking to this guy so hard? Sure, he was handsome and mysterious. Well, that's why, she thought.

Luckily, Tyler didn't seem to be frightened off. "Do I really stick out that much?" he asked. "Man, people really know each other in this town."

"It's true," she nodded. "I was born here and haven't left so, I pretty much know Salem and all its people backwards and forwards."

"You do seem to have connections," Tyler said nodding over to T.

"Are you kidding? My brother-in-law owning this place is nothing," Allie explained. "My mom's a Brady and my dad's a Horton. I don't know if you've eaten at the Brady Pub…or shopped at the Horton Town Square."

He chuckled. "Wow, you really do have connections."

Allie shrugged. "It's not that impressive. Almost everyone is connected or at least know each other."

"No, I think it's great," he insisted. "I'm gonna be honest, Allie."

She hesitated a moment. "Ok," she nodded.

"I came to Salem for a reason. And you seem really nice."

She shrugged. "Thank you." Allie put on a small smile, although she was still a little unsure.

"See…I came here looking for something. And I think that you might be able to help."


End file.
